versus_stats_for_official_and_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Slenderman (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: All credits to Withersoul . 'Summary' The Slender Man, generally referred to as Slenderman '''and also known as '''The Operator, The Administrator, The Father 'and by various other names is a malevolent, supernatural being from the fourth dimensional plane known for not having a face. Slenderman is a monster that stalks its victims to the point of having them lose their sanity before killing them, hanging their impaled bodies on trees. Gifted with various unnatural abilities, Slenderman usually stalks its victims in abandoned areas, although through selective visibility, it can chase them down wherever it wants to. Slenderman has had many motives, ranging from multiversal destruction to control over our universe or merging it with his realms, but also to defending others on occasion or punishing certain individuals or groups for a certain deed they have comitted. 'Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely High 1-C, possibly higher Name: '''Slender Man, The Operator, The Administrator, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Fear Dubh, Der Ritter, Der Großmann, The Pale One, The Father, Schlankwald, The Ajax Monster, Gorr'Rylaehotep, Faceless King, The Man in the Suit, The Candlestick Man, The Tall Man in the Dark, Windigo and various other names '''Origin: Slender Man Gender: Unknown, referred to as and very likely male Age: 11,000 years at the very least Classification: '''Supernatural being from the fourth dimension '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9 and 12; will always reform from any and every death and destruction, though more efficiently when memories of him exist. Operates from a higher plane of existence), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can return from any cause of death no matter what happens to him), Teleportation, Apportation, BFR, Invisibility and Selective Invisibility, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel, Extradimensional Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimension Creation, Universe Creation, Tentacle Extension, Tendril Generation, Appendage Generation, Technopathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, One Hit Kill, Electronic Disruption and Technology Distortion via Slender Stare, Energy Manipulation (is a manifestation of demonic energy and can fire green, highly destructive energy blasts), Fire Manipulation (normal, green and blue fire) and Immunity to it, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, Earthquake Generation, Slender Man Physiology, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Paranoia Manipulation, Madness and Insanity Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Hallucination Inducement, activatable Nigh Omnipresence (can track down multiple victims at one single time despite appearing in just one place, giving the impression he can become nigh-omnipresent at will and appear in multiple locations at once), Duplication (can create a limitless amount of avatars and manifestations of itself across space-time), Size Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Circadian Manipulation (Can control the day-night cycle and manipulate the seasons), Telepathy, Somnipathy (can enter and modify the dreams of others), Shapeshifting, Perfect Doppelgänger, Transmutation (can mutate other people and turn them into proxies or even fog, all via gesture), Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Thermokinesis (his mere presence can alter temperatures), Disease Manipulation, Sleep Inducement (can apply high doses of morphine to people via gesture and his stare), Radioactivity Manipulation, Behaviour Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Clothing Manipulation, Armour Manipulation and Body Control (can turn his suit - which may possibly be a part of its body - into armour and into a tree), Statistics Amplification, Ability Bestowal, Resurrection, Possession, Quantum Manipulation (able to utilize quantum techniques to achieve his slenderwalking), Probability Manipulation, Acausality (is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability), can send others through a private dimension without them realizing to change how they perceive time. Nigh-Omnipotence and Universal Manipulation in his realms (can warp, edit, adjust and alter his worlds in any way he wants, and is very likely omnipotent in all of them). Several other powers in various other works. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level '''(directly caused an event called Dimensional Bleeding, a universe, dimension and space-time rifting, distorting and leeching occurence, across various universes, and his tentacles are confirmed to be capable of cracking space-time. Stated to be an all-powerful, nigh-omnipotent being from a collection of four-dimensional private universes, in which he is seemingly perfectly omnipotent without limitations, having immense almighty powers. Stated to be capable of creating parallel universes. Directly seen to have created the Empty City, a mirror world. Defeated Ben Drowned who was omnipotent within the Majora's Mask game and Sonic.EXE who was going to merge his realm with ours), likely '''High Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be a multiversal constant whose existence is tied to that of the multiverse. Slenderman also forms a serious threat to the entire multiverse and embodies an unknown multiverse of infinite timelines. Several sources have confirmed that the Creepypasta Reality runs on String Theory which supports 11-dimensionality and up), possibly higher (stalemated Zalgo, an entity that - by singing the Seventh Song - will undo reality and reduce all existence to utter nothingness. The Creepypasta Reality is stated to contain "infinite-layered structures" like Hell and The Library. Zalgo is also superior to the Shredder Monkey, who can devour all planes of existence if given the chance. However, Slenderman's fight with Zalgo is likely an outlier. His tentacles cracking space-time might potentially refer to cracking the space-time of the entire Creepypasta Verse - this and his fight with Zalgo would make him High 1-B due to Hell and The Library - but he likely didn't affect Hell or the Library, and it's unlikely Slenderman is a serious threat to those realms as well. Stated to be extradimensional, but this is likely hyperbole.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (dodges and reacts to point-blank gunfire), likely Immeasurable (By being High 2-A or higher, he is naturally required to have this speed due to be transcendent to a normal space-time), possibly Omnipresent '(stated to be everywhere until locked into a specific location via sight) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(lifted trees and used them as projectiles) '''Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal, likely High Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: '''Likely '''Multi-Universe level (seemingly unaffected by the Dimensional Bleeding he caused), likely High Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (took hits from Zalgo) Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: '''Several hundreds of meters via fire, flooding and earthquakes. Several thousands of kilometers with Weather Control. '''Multi-Universal via Dimensional Bleeding. Likely High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (stated to know everything about the past, present and future) Weaknesses: Can safely be looked at through mirrors without consequences; can't move while this happens. Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Earthquake Generation, Flooding and his Energy Blasts are his only ranged offense abillites of all the powers he has. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slender Stare:' Kills enemies by having them look at him. Also overloads technology with static. *'Tendrils:' Generates tendrils, tentacles, spider legs and/or extra appendages from his shoulders. Can also place hands on them. They can even crack spacetime. *'Dimensional Bleeding:' Slenderman creates an event that leeches on, rifts and distorts universes, dimensions and spacetime. *'Energy Blast:' Fires a green, explosive energy shot at the enemy. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bends fire for various different effects. Can also control green and blue fire. *'Fulminokinesis:' Slenderman bends and controls electricity for various purposes. *'Earthquakes:' The Slender Man is able to create small earthquakes and/or seismic waves by various means. *'Flooding:' Slenderman can flood certain areas with water at will. *'Size Shifting:' Turns into a 15+ meter giant. *'Day-Night Cycle Control:' Changes daytime to nighttime or vice versa. *'Weather Control:' Conjures fog, mist, thunderstorms, hail, etc... *'Death Prolonging:' Allows mortally injured or dying organisms to live despite their fatal wounds, disease or old age. *'Telepathy:' Gains info from victims, reads their mind or communicates with them through the mind. *'Paranoia Fuel:' Makes his victims become paranoid or go mentally/emotionally unstable. *'Slender Walking:'Slender Man can appear and dissapear on any given location, and is able to move himself and others to wherever he likes, even to other points in time. *'Aura:' The Slender Man appears to have some sort of aura that can grant various effects on its victims, like sleeplessness, corruption and the effects of contaminants. *'Hallucinations:' The Slender Man is capable of making his victims suffer custom hallucinations. *'Private Dimension Shunting:' One of Slenderman's weirdest, most unexplained abilities is where he changes how others perceive time - without them realizing - by sending them through a private dimension, first seen in Entry #72 in MarbleHornets. There are several possibilities as to how this works; one possibility is that the dimension is invisible and intangible, another states that it looks identical to the real world but where time flows differently, and that Slenderman sent his victims to this identical looking world and sent them back after they had been there for hours. Both of these explain why no one ever knew they were in an alternate dimension - either because it looks the same, or because it's invisible and intangible, and parallel to our universe. Category:Mystery idiot 50